


And the New World Series Champs are....

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Fluff with a hint of angst, Getting Together, M/M, Other characters implied, mentions of steroid use, mostly pre-slash, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is forced to admit his weakness to the press and he's not very happy with the team's GM/Owner Tony Stark, for making him admit some uncomfortable truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the New World Series Champs are....

**Author's Note:**

> For a 30 days of fic challenge my friend and I are doing where we write all AUs. And it occurred to me that _technically_ asthmatics on long term medications for control are indeed taking steroids and since steroids in baseball is such a big thing... well, my mind went there.  as an asthmatic, most of the medication listed is as accurate as possible and yes, in fact, getting too emotional is entirely capable of setting off an asthma attack in a severe asthmatic. I should know.

Steve Rogers smiles through the press conference, glancing out at the group of journalists. Most of them are dying to have some dirt to nail him with and now, thanks to the Avengers' owner-slash-manager, they'll have the dirt. "Yes, as most of you know if you've done any research at all, I was a severe asthmatic when I was a kid. So yes, of course, I've used steroids. However," he speaks out over the sudden din as all the journalists hop to their feet and start hurling accusations his way. "However, they are not performance enhancements, except for the fact that they keep me breathing. They don't make me breathe better or make me faster or stronger. They just keep me breathing period." Steve eyes the team manager and former player, Tony Stark. "My Advair and the occasional prescription for Prednisone are not going to make me a better baseball player, they just make it so that I can actually play baseball without ending up in the hospital. Now, if you need more confirmation that my prescription drugs for my asthma are not performance enhancers, I'm sure Mr. Stark will gladly share the doctor's information with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am actually supposed to be at practice right now. We're facing the Chitauri's in the World Series and we're going to need as much practice as possible."

Steve gets to his feet and walks out of the press conference, ignoring the journalists calling after him. He makes it to the locker room and starts tugging at his tie. "Fucking asshole," Steve mumbles as he throws the tie in his locker. 

"You handled yourself well, Cap."

"Fuck you, Stark." Steve throws his suit jacket in next, then his button up before he turns and glares at Tony. "Fuck you." He's breathing harder than he should and he knows he needs to find his rescue inhaler, but right now he kind of just wants to punch Tony for all he's worth. "How could you do that to me?"

"You know they weren't going to let this go. It's a well-known fact that you're asthmatic, so it was bound to come up. I thought it would be better for you if you came clean about it first."

"Right. Like you give two fucks about me," Steve snarls out, turning and kicking his shoes off. He takes a few deep breaths as he hears the other team members coming in. "Just.... go to hell, Stark." He slips out of his pants, finally calming down enough to grab his rescue inhaler out of his bag. He feels a hand on his back and he shrugs it off until he realizes the hand is too big to be Stark's. "Fuck."

"Just breathe, Stevie," his best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes says softly, forcing him onto a stool.

"Buck, he..."

"I know, we saw." Bucky rubs his back. "Breathe. Don't worry about him. Stark is just trying to get attention. He doesn't care if it's his attention or not."

Steve nods, breathing as deep as he can. Bucky helps him take a puff, then another before Steve nods and pushes Bucky away. "Get off me before Sam gets the wrong idea."

"Pffft. Sam knows he's the only man for me." Bucky grins and nudges Steve. "I have to ask... How much of this attack is 'cause you have a thing for the owner?"

"Fuck you, Bucky," Steve mutters, face flushed. He might've, once upon a time, had a little crush on Tony Stark, but after today's stunt, he doesn't really want to even play for the asshole. 

"Okay. Get ready. We've got practice."

Steve nods and changes into his uniform. He tugs on his jersey, rolling his eyes at the sparkly name stitched on the back and the sparkly star with a C around it on the front. "Who did he find to stitch these monstrosities?"

"Hey, don't knock the uniforms, Steve. Some of us look good in them," Sam Wilson says with a smirk. "Some of us look good in everything we put on."

Steve looks him over and raises an eyebrow. "Which ones? 'Cause from where I'm standing you're not one of them."

"Ouch. I'm wounded, Steve. Wounded." Sam grins and slaps Steve on the ass. "Come on. Clint's ready to throw some pitches at our heads and we need our Captain out there."

Steve sighs and tugs on his jersey, following the rest of the team out to the field.

Three weeks later, the Avengers are all rushing the field, tackling Clint Barton as he finishes pitching his second no-hitter of the Series. Steve grabs Clint out from under the crowd and hoists him onto his shoulder, the whole team back on the feet, cheering and bouncing all over the place. After the celebration dies down, Steve finds himself back on the field, staring up at the empty stadium. He'd always wanted to play baseball when he was a kid, but he'd been too sickly to do it and when he was finally mostly healthy enough, he didn't really get a chance until he was in college. He'd tried out as a walk on and quickly became one of the better players, thanks to good medication. 

And now here he was, standing in the middle of a diamond, one of the newest World Series Champions. He lets out a sigh and tugs a hand through his hair before he turns to head back into the locker room. The boys are all going to a club and he knows Bucky wants to find him someone to go home with, but he can't help his own old-fashioned ideas. He wants to be in love, not just find someone to warm his bed for a night or two.

"Congratulations, Captain. You played well."

"The team played well," Steve says, turning back to face Stark. "What do you want?"

"To apologize. I didn't understand how hard it would be for you, admitting to the press that you do take steroids, but not the kind they seem to think you do. I thought it would be good for you to be able to stop the questions. I didn't think about how much it would hurt you to admit that you still have health issues. So... I'm sorry, Steve. I've told the press all the facts about the steroids you take and I've gone to the Commissioner and cleared it with him. I didn't mean to cause you problems. I..." Tony sighs. "I'm sorry. Don't ask to be traded. I heard Barnes say you might ask 'cause of what I did."

"Why shouldn't I? You exploited my weaknesses. You're damn lucky the other team didn't take advantage of that."

"I know. But you love being an Avenger. I know that the men on this team are you friends and family. Whatever you want. Name it and I'll do it to keep you on the team."

Steve looks at Tony and takes in his sincerity and he looks away, staring up at the stars he can barely see beyond the lights of the stadium. "Go out on a date with me," he murmurs, sure he's said it too soft to be heard.

"Done. Name the time and place, Cap. I can pick you up or you can pick me up. Whatever."

Steve lets out a breath and looks over at Tony. "No. Don't say yes just because you want me to stay on the team."

"I'm not, Steve. I jumped on it because I didn't think you'd ever date me." Tony smirks. "Your taste is somewhat questionable, after all. You are best friends with Barnes."

Steve smiles a little. "Tomorrow night. After the parade and all that stuff. No idea where we could go that we wouldn't be noticed..."

"Will you let me handle dinner? We can have it at Stark Tower. It wouldn't be unusual to have my players over for dinner. Clint lives in the tower with Natasha. I've had Barnes and Wilson over for dinner. Bruce likes them." Tony shrugs. "I can order us something in, even if you just want pizza."

Steve smiles. "Italian sounds good, but..."

"I can do Italian. My mom was Italian. I know several places around town. So, is that a yes to dinner with me at Stark Tower, Champ?"

Steve nods. "I look forward to it," he murmurs, reaching his hand out to brush against Tony's. "Seven okay?"

"Perfect. If you really wanna make my night, Cap, you'll wear your uniform." Tony wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. "See you tomorrow."

Steve snorts and rolls his eyes. "See you tomorrow for the parade," he says before he turns and heads back to the locker room. He can't help but beam to himself as he changes out of his uniform and heads in to shower. He hears some of the guys come into the locker room and it's not until his name is called that he realizes Bucky is looking for him. "Hey Buck. Sorry, but I need to rest up for tomorrow."

"You punk, it's just the parade. They expect us to be hungover."

"No, jerk. I have a date and I don't want to look like hell." Steve grins when Bucky appears around the corner. "I asked him out. He said yes."

"Shit." Bucky frowns. "Now I owe Sam a hundred bucks. I was so sure Stark would cave first and ask you out."

"You bet on my love life, Buck?"

"Uh. I mean... uh. Ha. No. I would never... What's that, Sam? Yeah, I'm coming. Bye Steve!" Bucky hauls out and Steve shakes his head. Leave it to his friends to bet on his love life. Not that he minds. Not when he's got a date with the one and only Tony Stark. He smiles again and finishes up his shower. He might need to call Clint's girlfriend and ask her for some help on finding an outfit to wear for his and Tony's first date. She'll make fun of him, but she'll help at least.

He flicks off the water and goes to get dressed. Yeah, he's definitely on top of the world. Captain of the Avengers. World Series Champion. And now he gets to claim a title he was sure would only happen in his dreams. He gets to date-- or at least go on one-- with Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, genius, former World Series Champion and current General Manager and Owner of the Avengers. Steve would say his life is just about perfect.

_end_


End file.
